Dreaming
by Angel
Summary: Lily is on her way to becoming a wizard!
1. Default Chapter Title

Here it is! Finally part 2 of _Dreaming??_ Sorry it took so long to post it, my internet got messed up for awhile!! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!

~Liz( P.S. I am the other half of megabeth but I changed my name to angel so no one would think we were both writing Dreaming??!)

Chapter 1

Lily looked around confused.

"Mum, I don't see it," she said.

Mrs. Havarty looked once again at the sheet of paper they had received just two days ago when an owl had flown through the window and dropped it off. Owls delivering messages had become common in the Havarty's house, ever since Lily had been accepted to Hogwarts.

"It says go to the Kings Cross train station, platform 9 ¾. Where in the world could that be?" Lily's mother mussed, after rereading the letter.

"I'm sorry miss, but I just couldn't help over hearing you say something about platform 9 ¾."

A woman had just walked up to the mother and daughter with a boy who appeared to be around 10 years old, the same age as Lily. The woman had long blond hair and was tall, but plump. The boy seemed to be the male version of his mother. He had short blond hair and was quite tall for his age. He also had the most beautiful smile Lily had ever seen.

"My name is Rebecca Lockhart and this is my darling son Gilderoy. Isn't he hansome?!" the woman purred.

"Ahhh…. Hello…" Mrs. Havarty replied, a bit startled," My name is Jennifer Havarty; this is my daughter Lily. You know about platform 9 ¾… Where is it?"

"Of course I know where it is!" Mrs. Lockhart laughed," I went to Hogwarts myself! To get to the platform you have to run through this wall." 

Lily looked over at the wall. _Go though it!! _Maybe this really was a dream. Lily pinched herself just to make sure.

"Owe!" she yelped, after pinching herself, she wasn't dreaming.

"Well good bye mum. I'll miss you!" said Lily, as she picked up herluggage. 

"Do you have everything; your wand, your owl?" her mother said, getting a bit teary eyed.

"Yup!" Lily answered, holding up the snowy white owl she had bought in a wizard pet shop in a place called Dragon Alley. Dragon Ally was where she had been told to go to get all the things she would need for Hogwarts. 

"Lily, follow me!" called Gileroy, as he ran through the wall.

"Now you go," said Mrs. Lockhart.

Lily gave her mom one last hug and started sprinting towards the wall, praying she would not just crash into it.

"Good bye honey!" Mrs. Havarty shouted, after her daughter.

Chapter 2

Lily came out on the other side of the wall with a bang. 

"Are you okay?" 

Lily looked up and saw someone reaching his hand out to help her up.

"I think so," she said, "Thanks."

The boy helped Lily up and they pick up her stuff. 

" Nice owl," He commented, as he picked it up.

"Oh that's Snow White; you know like the movie." said Lily

James looked at her confused. 

Lily asked," Have you ever heard of movies?"

"Ahhh… No. I'm a wizard. That must be Muggle stuff. You'll have to show me one some day." explained the boy.

"Sure!" said Lily, grinning, "Oh wait! I forgot to ask you what your name was!"

"James Potter," he said, "What's yours?"

"Lily Havarty,"

"That's a pretty name," James said blushing.

"Do you want to sit with me on the train?" James asked.

"Okay," replied Lily, and they got on.

They walked down the aisles until they found an empty compartment and sat down. 

Chapter 3

"EVERYONE ON?!" someone shouted from outside the train.

Lily gazed out the window at the millions of kids pilling onto the train. 

"Can I sit hear?" 

Lily turned around to see a boy ginning at the entrance of their compartment. 

"Sure Sirius!" James said, "This is Lily, she is a first year too."

"Hi Lily," Sirius said, then whispering to James, "She's a babe! If you're not gonna go for her I will!"

"Sirius!" James said laughing, trying to keep Lily from hearing.

Sirius had been James' best friend for as long as he could remember and he never changed. Sirius always had been a flirt. 

Lily looked over at the two boys, wondering what they were whispering about. Her thoughts then drifted to Hogwarts._ I wonder what it is like. _She pictured a huge white castle. Lily had always been into fairy tales. 

"So Lily, which house do you want to be in?" asked James, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?'' 

"Oh I forgot! You're muggle and don't know about this stuff. Sorry," James said apologetically.

"There are four houses that you can be put in at Hogwarts. The house you are put in is where you will be staying the rest of the time you are at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. They were named after the four wizards who founded Hogwarts," explained Sirius, "They'll explain it better when we get there,"

"Oh," said Lily, feeling like she was the only one who didn't know about all this.

"So Lily, what is it like being a muggle?" asked James, trying to change the subject after seeing that she felt a little left out.

"Well we use telephones to communicate, not owls," she began, but was soon interrupted by a voice at the doorway.

"Lily! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" exclaimed Gilderoy, flashing her his biggest smile.

"Oh, hi Gilderoy," Lily said.

"Mother told me I should make sure you are okay, that I should look after you," grinned Gilderoy.

"She's fine," said Sirius, impatiently, he was already beginning to not like Gilderoy very much.

"Thanks anyway," said Lily, _Gilderoy may be cute, but he sure is annoying._

"Mind if I sit with you?!" Gilderoy said cheerfully.

"I don't think we have enough room over here…" James said quickly. 

"Really? It looks like you could fit a few more! Is anyone else sitting here?" Gilderoy pointed out.

"We are," a girl said from behind Gilderoy," Excuse me.''

The girl and another boy stepped into the compartment and sat down.

"Bye Gilderoy," Lily said smiling.

"Thanks!" she said once he had gone.

"It looked like he was bothering you," said the boy.

"He sure was!" Sirius said," Who are you?''

"My name is Remus Lupin and this is my big sister Angela, she's a second year Gryffindor."

"Hi," said Angela.

Angela was tall and thin with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Lily is all yours!" Sirius whispered to James," I'm going for the older woman!"

James just smiled and rolled his eyes. _Typical Sirius_. 

Lily was much more at ease once Angela came to sit with them because she was no longer the only girl. Angela told Lily about what it was like at Hogwarts and by the time they had reached Hogwarts, The girls had practically become best friends. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Dreaming Part 3

Sorry to keep you waiting! I don't know if Lupin really had any siblings! The characters (except for Angela, Sam, and a few others) belong to J.K. Their personalities in this story belong to moi. Thanks for the great reviews! Please keep reviewing! ~Angel

Hogwarts! She was finally there! Lily gazed at the castle like building that loomed before her as she stepped off the train. 

"It's like something out of a fairytale!" she said dreamily. 

"Isn't it?" said Angela, agreeing with her.

Angela was very interested the study of Muggles and was planing on taking that coarse next year. She had read everything she could about them, including a couple of Muggle fairy tales. 

The group was lead into a room with a high ceiling. There were four long tables covering the floor and it reminded Lily of her old school's cafeteria, just a lot fancier! 

"Everyone take a seat! I want all the first years to line up in the front to be sorted into your houses. Lily stopped examining the room, which she later found out was called the Great Hall, and walked up at the front of the room. A woman wearing a long blue robe was standing there holding an old patched up hat.

" Is everyone settled? Okay now we will begin," said the woman holding the hat, " My name is Professor Flarody. This is the Sorting Hat, _she gestured to the tattered old hat in her hands. _The Sorting Hat is a magical hat that will put you into your houses. Now I will give the floor to this magnificent hat!"

Professor Flarody placed the hat on a table and it began to sing! After its song had ended, Professor Flarody began to call each new student up one at a time. 

"Samantha Arogonal!" the professor shouted.

A tall, thin girl with brown hair approached the front of the room and the hat was put on her head.

Lily stared at the girl. She went to Lily's old school! Samantha nervously looked around the room as the Sorting Hat decided on which house to put her in.

" You really want to be in Gryffindor like the rest of your family… I think you should be in… well I guess you could be Gryffindor material," the hat whispered into her ear. 

" Gryffindor!" the hat finally shouted.

"Next up, Michael Bourges!" Professor Flarody called out.

The professor went down the list of names putting Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James all in Gryffindor. Lily was glad that she was put in a house with all her new friends and was literally jumping up and down when annoying Gildory was put in Ravenclaw. She wouldn't be seeing very much of him! Sirius was glad to be in the same house as James, but was especially happy to be in Angela's house. James was happy to be in the same house as Sirius and his new friend Remus and had secretly been hoping that Lily would be in their house too. 

"I would like the houses' prefects to please lead the students to their common rooms," said Professor Flarody, once everyone had been put into a house, "Gryffindors! Follow Melissa Zargith.

A blond fifth year girl stood up and motioned for the other Gryffindors to follow. She guided them through the long hallways and stopped in front of a painting of a fat lady.

"For all of you who are new to Hogwarts, this is the Fat Lady. In order to enter the Gryffindor common room, you have to tell her the correct password. Under no circumstances may you give out the password to someone, even a teacher, who is not a Gryffindor! This year's password is Cirdog," said Melissa. 

At the sound of the password, the Fat Lady swung to the side and Melissa led them into the Gryffindor common room. 

" First year girls follow me up the stairs on the right, boy you go up the stairs on the left," she said.

"Meet us back down here when you finish unpacking," James said to Lily and Angela, before they followed Melissa up the stairs. 

"Ok!" Lily replied and then hurried to catch up with the rest of the girls.

The girls' dorm was huge and beds next to every wall. At the end of each bed was a truck. The older girls immediately went over to the beds they had the years before and the first year girls went to anyone that was open.

Lily claimed a bed, put down her stuff and started unpacking. 

"Lily, I never thought I see _you _her," said a voice from behind her.

Lily spun around to see Samantha Arogona. 

"Oh, hi Sam…" Lily said, a bit uneasily.

Lily and Sam had not exactly been very good friends in their Muggle school. 

"So… um were you surprised to be accepted into Hogwarts?" Lily asked, trying to be civil.

"Of coarse not!" Sam answered hotly, "I'm no squib! Why, were you surprised?!"

" Yes…"Lily replied, gritting her teeth.

"Are you a Muggle or something?!" Sam gawked.

"Actually I am. I have to go meet someone back in the common room now, bye," Lily said, quickly wanting to end the conversation.

Angela was waiting for Lily by the door.

"Who was that?" Angela asked on their way back down.

"Just some girl I went to school with before I came here," Lily answered.

"Ohhh," Angela said knowingly. 


End file.
